Daddy! and Other Sub Kendall Stories
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: Basically what the title says. don't like it, don't read it. Not all will be rated M but for now the first two are so i'll let you know at the begining of each chapter
1. Naughty

Naughty

_**Summary: Kendall's been a naughty little boy this year; is there anything he can do to get back on the nice list? Daddy!kink slight bondage orgasm delay/denial**_

_**SMUT! Merry-extremely-belated-Christmas :)**_

"B-but I-I've been a good boy. I swear" Kendall pleaded from his spot in the middle of the living room. His hands were cuffed together behind him, he was on his knees resting his forehead on the floor and he was bare naked in the area he shared with his boyfriend Logan. They shared an apartment in the Palmwoods on a different floor from the rest of the 2J crew, since they planned on living together after the music thing was over. Logan had come home one day a few weeks ago and asked Kendall if he'd ever thought of role play.

"I'm just curious cause I have some ideas but I wanted to see if you'd like to" Logan had said shuffling slightly. Kendall had eagerly agreed to whatever Logan had planed; had he known that this was what was in store he would've brought it up a lot sooner.

"Have you? You're a tease"- Logan laid an open hand smack on his ass and Kendall cried out- "you're stubborn," another smack this time Kendall only whimpered, "and you're just a bad little boy" he smacked the blonde again and received a small cry.

"I-I'm sorry" Kendall whined, he just wanted to be touched by his lover, to be fucked so hard that he would be able to feel it for days.

"You're gonna be" Logan smirked and slapped him again slightly harder.

"Oh god!" Kendall moaned. He turned his head to the side so he and Logan could see each other. When Logan slapped him again he let out moan and let his eyes flutter slightly.

"I know how you can get back on the nice list" Logan whispered. "But you have to do exactly as I say" Kendall nodded frantically. "First," Logan slapped him one last time for good measure, "I'm gonna stretch you," Kendall moaned at the thought, "and you're gonna fucking cum from it," he whined, "then you're gonna get me nice and wet, and I'm gonna fuck you hard and you're gonna scream how much you love my cock in your ass" Kendall gulped and nodded. Logan reached over and grabbed the lube off the table. He slicked two fingers and brought them to tease the blonde boy's entrance. The younger boy gasped and bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. "Baby, I know you're not quiet," he pushed the tip of his finger in causing the boy to let out a louder gasp, "so moan for me Kenny" he pushed his finger all the way in slowly causing him to let out a long moan.

"Oh, Logan" he whined loudly.

"What do you want Kendall?" Logan teased pulling his finger slowly all the way out and then in before repeating the motion.

"Uhh…mmf…m-more. P-please!" Kendall's toes curled and he balled his hands into fists, upset he could do nothing to soothe the aching hard-on he had. He whimpered when Logan pushed a second finger in. "Oh yeahh"

"Mm you like that don't you, you little slut?" Logan whispered. Kendall nodded frantically. "Bet you like _this_ even more" Logan curled his fingers so they pressed right against the blonde boy's spot causing him to let out a loud moan. "You're so pretty"

"O-oh o fuck! T-there! P-please!" the blonde begged helplessly. Logan smirked.

"Like this?" Logan pushed his fingers roughly against the boy's spot causing him moan louder and sparks to fly in his head.

"Y-yes! Right there! Oh my god!" Kendall moaned loudly. He twitched with need for just one touch on his cock, just one. "P-please, L-Logan…"

"What is it baby?" Logan began pumping his fingers in and out of the boy a little faster being sure to brush the boy's prostate on every inward pump.

"J-just t-touch me…p-please…I-I'll be g-good I-I p-prom-oh fuck! Promise. P-please d-daddy please!" the blonde pulled at his bonds.

"But I am touching you sweetheart"

"N-no…f-fuck touch m-my c-cock p-please daddy" Kendall gasped. Logan smirked and brought his free hand wrap tightly around the base of the blonde's cock. "Ahh, n-no, not that, p-please anything but tha-ha!" the brunette slowly moved his hand up and down the boy's length, completely opposite speed at which he was pumping his fingers. Kendall's mind fuzzed; never had Logan used two different speeds at the same time, it made his head spin. All the younger boy could do was moan helplessly.

"You like this don't you? You like that I can dominate you so easily? I just have to say a word and you'd spread your legs for me any time" Kendall moaned in agreement. "You're such a slut for me" Logan grinned evilly down at the boy. Kendall let out more moans while nodding. Logan held his fingers against the sweet spot causing him to let out a frustrated whine.

"D-daddy…w-why'd you-ohhh" Logan rubbed his fingers against the spot roughly and increased the pace of his hand. "Oh yes, yes. Fuck, so close…"

"Cum for me Kenny" Kendall let out a high moan and came hard in the smart boy's hand. "That's good baby" Logan licked his hand clean. "You taste so good baby" Kendall blushed. "My beautiful baby boy. Let's get these cuffs off" Logan unlocked the cuffs and flipped the other boy over. "You still okay with all of this?" Logan asked falling out of character for a moment. He still needed to know that his blonde lover was okay with this.

"Yes Logan," Kendall sat up so they were face to face, "Love you" he smiled and kissed the brunette. Logan smiled and kissed back.

"Love you too" Logan whispered when they finally parted. "Now," he slapped the younger boy's still sensitive rear, "get on the couch" Kendall scurried onto the couch. Logan followed and rested his back against the arm. "Come here baby" Kendall crawled over to his brunette and sat in his lap, moaning lightly when their dicks brushed together. Logan pulled him by his hips so they could continue to grind against each other. Kendall whimpered quietly as his already sensitive dick fully hardened again.

"D-daddy…c-can I?" he asked looking at Logan with wide, innocent eyes.

"Can you what baby?" Logan asked, holding the boy still. Kendall's eyes shifted quickly from Logan's to where their cocks were touching and back but Logan caught it.

"C-can I suck you daddy? P-please?" Logan nodded. Kendall moved back a bit so he could. Kendall leaned down and licked the head lightly.

"Don't fucking tease me" Logan laced his fingers in Kendall's blonde hair and pulled slightly, causing a choked moan to escape the boy's lips. He slid his mouth down as far as he could and sucked as he bobbed his head. "So good" the brunette groaned. Kendall moaned causing the elder's hips to twitch up. Kendall pulled off and continued to stroke him with his hand while looking up at the brunette. "I-I need you daddy. Please, fuck me daddy" Kendall begged wide-eyed. Logan smiled and handed the lube to Kendall who smiled and eagerly spread it over the boy length. The boy tossed the lube aside and sat up on his knees. As he was about to lower himself onto Logan the smart boy stopped him. "I love you" Logan smiled.

"I love you too" Kendall smiled and slowly lowered himself onto the brunette. Kendall whimpered when he was fully seated, he felt so full and he loved it. He started to slowly rock his hips as he got adjusted.

"You look so beautiful baby" Logan whispered in his ear causing him to blush. Logan pushed up a bit and Kendall gasped.

"O-ooh, yes!" Kendall keened. Logan smiled and pushed Kendall back and put Kendall's knees on his shoulders. Kendall whimpered in disapproval at the position change. "_Daddy,_ I wanted to-oh-o-ooooh" Kendall whined until he felt what this new position did to his prostate. He could feel _everything_ Logan did; every little twitch, shift and tiny thrust made it feel like lightning was shooting through his veins. Logan pushed so he was all the way in and stopped causing Kendall to yelp. "Come _on_. Fuck. Logan, fucking-OW!" Logan slapped him hard on the ass. "What the hell? Ow!" Kendall whimpered when Logan hit him again.

"You know very well you're not supposed to talk like that unless I say," Logan all but growled in his ear causing the blonde to moan. "I might not let you cum for this" the younger boy's eye's widened; the last time Logan did that they'd had two days off…he'd had to beg, nearly in tears from pleasure, to the brunette to let him cum.

"NO! Daddy, no! Please anything but that! I'll b-be good" he begged. The smart boy smiled.

"Okay. I guess I can. Can you tell me something though?" the older boy leaned in to whisper teasingly in the withering boy's ear.

"A-anything, just please, I'm begging you, _move_" Kendall sobbed. It felt _so_ good but it wasn't enough.

"Does it feel good when I touch _here_?" Logan pressed hard against the younger boy's prostate. Kendall's eyes went wide with pleasure as he threw his head back in a blissful scream.

"OH YES!" he cried. "Oh god yes! So good! M-more, daddy more, please" the blonde whimpered. He was an absolute _wreck_ under Logan's control, and he couldn't have been happier.

"Good," Logan smirked and moved his head so he could stare into the green eyes that had gone a near black from lust. "Now," he pulled out so just his tip was resting in the other boy, "say naughty things for me Kendall" he slammed back into him and continued to thrust into the panting and screaming blonde.

"OH FUCK! DADDY! OH yes! YES! So goooood daddy! Yes, yes, yes. Shit!" Kendall threaded his fingers through the short brunette hair.

"Mmm, you like it when I fuck you don't you? Being so full and submissive. Just like a good little slut" Logan placed one hand on the back of the other boy's neck and moved it to thread into his hair. "Look at you," Logan pulled the blonde so their foreheads were pressed together, "you like this don't you?"

"Yes! H-harder daddy, harder!" Kendall panted.

"You want my cock?" the green eyed boy nodded and Logan started thrusting slower. Kendall whined loudly in displeasure. "Beg for it" the smart boy smirked.

"_DADDY_! Please! I-I w-wanna cum! P-please! I need your cock fucking me good and deep. I'll-I'll do whatever you say, I-I promise. Just fuck me, please!" the blonde begged.

"Good boy," Logan started to thrust faster and the younger boy's pants and moans increased. "You gonna be a good little slut?" he nodded. "You gonna scream for me?" another nod. "Say you're my slut, Kendall"

"I-I…"

"Come on, say the naughty words for me baby" Logan smirked, he knew the other boy was getting close by the way he panted and whimpered.

"I-I'm your slut daddy!"

"Fuck, Kendall. I love you" Logan whispered.

"I-I l-love you too d-daddy. Oh LOGAN!" Kendall threw his head back and let out one last moan as he came hard between them.

"KENDALL!" Logan whimpered as he released into the boy. They thrust against each other weakly riding out the last few waves of the high while trying to catch their breath. "That…was…amazing" Logan panted. Kendall nodded, still trying to regain his breath, when a thought flitted through his head.

"D-daddy?" Logan's eyes went wide as he looked at the other boy. Kendall was wearing doe eyes and an innocent expression. "A-am I back on the good boy's list now?" Logan smirked.

"Oh definitely" he smiled as he ran his fingers through the blonde's damp hair.

**Ta-da! Okay, I reviewed this, from the beginning, after every paragraph. So yeah lot's of editing and tweaking and stuff sorry it's so late. R&R :)**


	2. Alone Time

Alone Time

_Reading something and got an idea for another daddy!fic. So here we go! Disclaimer yadda yadda yadda_

Kendall wiggled relentlessly but yet still could not manage to escape the bonds that held him to the bed.

"Okay, now let's see. What to do, what to do with such a naughty boy" Kendall's eyes flashed to where Logan stood in the door way. Logan smirked as the bound boy whimpered and pulled at his bonds, wanting to get to his brunette lover. "Well now, do you know why you're like this Kendall?" The blonde shook his head. "Oh, yes you do," Logan shut the door behind him and walked closer to him. "How long did you think you could keep it a secret? Tell me"

"I-I," Kendall gulped, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"The box, Kendall. I know about the box" Kendall's breathing hitched. "That's right, your box full of all your little toys you use whenever I'm not around. Why baby, does Daddy not give you everything you need?"

"N-no y-you do Daddy…I-I-I miss you Daddy, when you're gone. And w-when I get a-all hot and you're not here, I-I have to do something. No matter how many times I tried just stroking it, it-it just got worse. I-I" Kendall trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay baby, finish what you were saying" Logan smiled and ran his fingers through the soft golden brown hair on his angel's head.

"I-I can't cum without something in me anymore Daddy. I-I need you" Kendall whimpered and pulled at the bonds, trying and failing to get closer to Logan.

"Aw, baby. I don't mind the toys," Kendall looked at him with a happy-like glint in his eyes. "I just wanna play with them too" Logan winked and the blonde's heart fluttered. "Now, let's see, where is that box?" Logan reached under the bed and pulled out a shoe box. "Now let's look at what we have here" Logan smirked at the blush that painted the blonde's cheeks. Logan pulled out several different toys and placed them on the bed. "Why so many, honey?"

"C-can't f-find one that feels right. The closest I've gotten to the real thing is the blue one, over there" Kendall pointed embarrassedly with his foot to the long, thick blue toy near the end of the bed. Logan picked it up and turned it over a few times.

"Show me"

"W-what?" Kendall asked wide eyed, surely Logan didn't mean what he thought it did.

"Show me, Kendall. Show me how you play with yourself" Logan whispered in the shaking boy's ear. He then proceeded lick and nip at the boy's neck, encouraging more moans.

"D-Daddy, I-I can't" Kendall gasped as Logan nipped a bit more harshly at his pulse point.

"I'm sorry, are you-"

"No, Daddy. I-I can't do it unless you untie me" Kendall smiled, he _loved_ showing off for his brunette. Logan smiled and untied him, kissing his wrists and ankles as he undid each knot. "Can you hand me my toy Daddy, please" Logan handed the toy to the blonde who then leaned over to grab lube from the drawer.

"No-no, prep is my job" Logan smirked and took the lube and toy away from the blonde who pouted it protest. Logan trailed a finger followed by his tongue down the lithe boy's chest. The blonde grabbed the brunette head when it reached the middle of his chest and pulled him up.

"_Daddy_, I wanna do it, _please_" Kendall begged.

"Fine, but just this once" Logan told him. Kendall grinned and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and pulled his down for a kiss. Logan smiled and allowed the boy access to his mouth to explore before taking control from him. Logan held the boy's hands beside his head and pushed into the other's mouth, the passive blonde submitted easily. Logan slowly pulled away and sat up, Kendall following. Kendall reached for the lube and laid back down facing the smart boy who was now seated in a chair near by. Kendall squirted some onto his fingers before lowering two to his entrance.

"Hey, Daddy?" his breath hitched a bit as he circled his hole.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you" Kendall smiled before roughly pushing in both fingers. "Huhh, hmm" he gasped and twitched at the sudden presence. "Ohh god"

"Mm how's it feel Kenny?" Logan smirked; this was the blonde's second favorite thing next to actual sex, prep.

"Soo gooood. Ugh, I'm so warm Daddy" Kendall lightly pushed and pulled his fingers. He whined when he just barely brushed his spot. He pushed in another finger to see if that would help and cried out when it only made that just-barely-but-not-quite feeling worse.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I can't reach it, Daddy" he whimpered.

"Really?" Kendall nodded as best he could.

"Well then, I guess I should help you" Kendall nodded again more eagerly. Logan climbed onto the bed. "Take them out hon." Kendall shook his. Logan grabbed his wrist and pulled Kendall's fingers out, causing the blonde to whine. Logan smirked, "can't go five seconds with out this," Logan teased the hole with one hand while grabbing the lube with the other. Kendall keened and pushed back on the fingers. "Such a needy little slut today" Logan commented with a smirk.

"A-always for you Daddy" Kendall smiled before his face contorted in pleasure again. Logan smirked as he pushed two lubed fingers into the green eyed boy, easily pushing against the boy's prostate. "Oh-oh YES!" Kendall yelped as his spot finally got the attention it craved.

"My, my, aren't we a bit loud" Logan grinned at the writhing boy. "Such a good little whore, aren't you Kendall? You gonna be a good little slut for Daddy?"

"Y-yes sir" Kendall panted and moaned heavily as the elder continued to strike his spot relentlessly. "Shi-fu-oh god just like that. Just like that."

"Okay I think you're stretched" Logan pulled his fingers out sadistically slow.

"No, please. Don't" Logan pulled them out anyway.

"Nope, I want to see you play with your toy" Kendall blushes a bit but nods. Kendall grasps the toy before lowering it to his hole and pushing the head in before slowly pushing the rest of it in. Kendall felt for the small switch at the bottom that made it vibrate. When he found it he flipped it to its lowest setting first, but soon found that wasn't enough.

"Oh Logan! Fu-shi-so good" he wanted to let the obscenities slip, he knew how much Logan liked it when he cursed, but he wouldn't unless he was given permission. He bit his lip trying to hold in the embarrassing sounds he made.

"Let me hear you Kendall. Tell me how much you like that cock in you" Logan told him.

"Oh fuck! It's so good. So fucking good" Kendall whined pushing the toy in hard so it stabbed his prostate. "Oh Yes!" he panted "Oh Logie, uh-uh fuck! Hmm, Daddy, it's so good" Kendall opened his eyes when he felt arms picking him up. Logan took the toy and shut it off before pulling it out. Logan held him while he rested against the head board. Logan set the blonde in his lap, both gasping when their twitching cocks rubbed each other. Kendall scooted closer, wanting more friction. Logan grabbed the lube and spread it onto his leaking erection.

"Come on baby. I wanna watch you fuck yourself on my cock" Kendall blushed and lifted himself up a bit so he could slide down onto the leaking pole below his twitching hole. Logan rubbed the head along the hole, teasing the panting boy. "Feel how wet I am?" Kendall nodded. "And it's all for you" Kendall smiled.

"Can I have it Daddy, please?" Logan smirked and nodded. He held the base so Kendall could lower himself down. Kendall slid down slowly, pausing once he was fully seated. "Mmm, Daddy" Kendall smiled lightly, his face riddled with pleasure.

"Such a pretty baby. You like having my cock in you?" Kendall nodded and went to lift himself only to be stopped, causing an upset whine to slip from him. "Answer me, Kendall. I wanna hear you say it"

"I-I like having your cock in me D-Daddy" he whimpered and shook his hips. "Please let me move Daddy, please"

"Mmm…no. Maybe I shouldn't let you cum at all" Kendall shook his head with begging eyes.

"N-no, no please Daddy no"

"Tell me how much you like this, Kendall" Logan, still holding the other boy's hips, thrust up roughly, striking his prostate with an earth-shattering force.

"OH-OH Huh! YES! AGAIN, please!" Kendall sobbed.

"Tell me!"

"I need it! Daddy, please! I-I love it, please! More!" Kendall whined, at this point he didn't care if he sounded like a needy slut, he practically was, he wanted it, and he wanted it bad. Logan smirked and loosened his grip on the boy's hips and Kendall bounced like a bunny on crack.

"Who's a good slut?" Logan tightened the grip so he could slam Kendall down hard.

"M-me!" Kendall cried as he moaned.

"Who's your Daddy, Kendall?" Logan smirked, he knew the other boy was close, his pants were increasing in frequency, his moans got louder and longer and his muscles started to contract and release rapidly.

"Y-you are!" he whimpered, almost, so close.

"Who?"

"L-LOGAN!" Kendall shouted as he finally reached the breaking point, his cum spilling between them.

"Kendall" Logan whimpered as he finally came undone at the sight of his lover's bliss. Their breathing slowly evened out and returned to normal. Logan slowly lifted Kendall off of him. Kendall whimpered at the ever so slight pain forming in his rear end. "You okay, sweetheart?" Logan looked at him, slightly worried he was hurt.

"Just a little sore" Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"But totally worth it right?" Logan smirked.

"Definitely," Kendall grinned and buried his head in Logan's shoulder. "I love you Logiebear"

"Love you too Kennie" Logan smiled and kissed his lips sweetly before both fell into peaceful slumber.

**I worked hard on this so, hope it's good R&R! Love ya!**


	3. When Life Gives You a Blonde Boy Part 1

When Life Gives You a Blonde Boy

**First OT4. If it sucks, I tried. If it doesn't, well then I'll be happy. I absolutely give _so_ much credit to Kendalls LogieBear; before her I never really thought of submissive Kendall, but her stories turned my entire thought process around. It makes sense that Kendall would be submissive because he is the youngest, plus in the show he always looks after everyone so it would be nice to see the others take care of him, and him be all innocent and cute and gah! It just works. Ok so this is my first OT4, it might wind up being 2 MAYBE 3 chapters with miscellaneous kinks thrown in here and there. Don't know how it's gonna turn out so keeping my fingers crossed. Hope you like it. Rated M for a reason!**

When Logan, James and Carlos first met Kendall they were instantly drawn to him, for more reasons than one. First he was just so…innocent; he had wide, doe-like greenish-hazel eyes and a curious nature. Secondly he was just so undeniably cute; he had dimpled cheeks, soft golden brown hair that formed a halo-like glow a top his head and he looked as though he'd break from the slightest touch. But the best part, he was so incredibly sweet; he looked out for his friends and family and would guard them with his life. That cuteness however only got worse as they grew. He went from being small and frail, to lean, lightly toned, and drop-dead gorgeous over the course of a few years.

When they moved to Hollywood, it had caused more trouble for the boys. Other boys started to take notice of the cute blonde, and would flirt relentlessly with shy, blushing boy.

Logan was the first to snap; one of the kids from some reality show that was being filmed tried to flirt with the blonde and Logan stepped in and told him Kendall was taken. "By who?" the boy had asked. Logan smirked, pulled the blonde to his feet and then proceeded to claim the boy's first kiss with his own tongue. The other boy stormed off but neither seemed to notice as Logan continued to mark Kendall's mouth as his, the blonde accepting the advance welcomingly; whimpering, sighing and lightly moaning whenever Logan found a sensitive spot. When the need for air became apparent Logan pulled away as slowly as he could, not wanting it to end. Kendall whimpered lightly at the loss causing the brunette boy to smile.

"W-what was that for? Not that I didn't like it" Kendall blushed as he remembered where they were.

"Honestly, I have had feelings for you since the day we met. I just couldn't stand to see one more guy come over and try to flirt with you" Logan looked in his bright, shining green eyes. The blonde smiled.

"I-I like you too. So maybe we can do this again?" he asked.

"Oh definitely. After that I don't think I'll let you leave the apartment. You're too cute and everyone will try and steal you" the brunette laughed.

"Hmm, I don't think I'd mind that. On one condition"

"What, my love?" Kendall giggled, melting Logan's heart a little.

"That you stay there with me" he whispered in the other boy's ear. Logan's eyes went a little wide as he looked at the blonde. Kendall still looked as innocent as ever.

"That would be perfectly okay" Logan smiled, causing the blonde to smile as well.

"What are we then?"

"Hmm, boyfriends if you want" Kendall nodded. Logan grinned and hugged the other boy.

"Hey Logie?" the green eyed boy asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we kiss again? I kind of really like your lips" he blushed as said this. Logan smiled and nodded. Kendall leaned in a bit and Logan met him halfway. This kiss made butterflies flutter in Kendall's stomach and stars to appear behind Logan's eyelids.

Later on in 2J…

After telling his mom and sister (via phone since the girls had moved into a different apartment) that he was with Logan, he proceeded to make out heavily with said boy. They soon found themselves in their shared room with Kendall smiling as he carded his fingers through the soft brunette hair. Logan pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. He moved some of the younger boy's hair behind his ear and took a moment to just stare at this beautiful creature he finally got to call his and smiled.

"What is it?" Kendall asked as he stared up at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking how beautiful you are," Kendall blushed, "and how lucky I am to finally call you mine." Logan whispered. Kendall just stared at him before sitting up. He pushed Logan over so he could straddle his waist. "Kendall" the blonde gasped as he felt the older boy's hardness press against the seat of his own quickly tightening jeans.

"D-did I…i-is that because of me?" Kendall asked. Logan blushed a bit and nodded. Kendall beamed; the fact that he made Logan hard was quite an ego boost. "Well now I feel kinda bad" Kendall pouted. Logan looked confused. "You're all hot and bothered, cause of me. I feel that," Kendall pushed his hips down on Logan's a bit harder causing the other boy to gasp and thrust up into the friction. "I should take care of the problem I caused" Kendall looked up at Logan through his eye lashes.

"Y-you don't have to. I-I can take-"

"No-no, I should fix it. I did cause it. It's," Kendall breathed in his ear, "the least I can do" Logan nodded in consent.

"What ever you're comfortable doing" Kendall smiled.

"Well," Kendall started to pull off the other boy's shirt. "I was kinda, maybe hoping that you could, um" Kendall blushed. Logan's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know I mean if you want to" Kendall nodded. Logan smiled and pulled the boy in for another kiss. As it grew more heated clothing became less and less important. Kendall's shirt soon came off, Logan finding the material hiding the soft, sweet skin he craved had to be removed. Logan's trunks slipped off moments later due to the blonde's eagerness. Kendall's own swim trunks soon finding a similar fate. Logan pulled Kendall's hips closer to his own, groaning at the sweet friction it provided. The blonde cried out softly and pushed back, seeking more contact with his lover's skin. The brunette held him still causing a displeased whine from the blonde.

"_Logie_, w-why'd you stop?" Kendall stared at him with lust clouded eyes and still managed to look completely innocent; Logan could barely wait to see him writhing in pleasure.

"If I didn't stop you, we wouldn't to have any," Logan flipped them so Kendall's back was against the bed. "Fun" he whispered casing the blonde to shiver.

"F-fuck" Kendall whimpered eagerly. Logan's eyes went a little wide, Kendall wasn't one that cursed which made the rare moments he did that much hotter.

"Such naughty words, for such an innocent boy" Logan licked around his ear.

"Daddy" Kendall whimpered, Logan smirked. "F-fuck me Daddy" Kendall stared up at him with lustful eyes. Logan grabbed his cock and gave an experimental tug causing the other to moan. "Logie! Please!"

"You want me to fuck you?" Kendall nodded, "Do have any lube?" Kendall blushed but nodded. "Where?"

"Nightstand, top drawer" Kendall panted, Logan's hand on him wouldn't cease. Logan grabbed the lube and proceeded to slowly pull his hand of the protesting blonde.

"You make such pretty sounds, Ken" Logan chuckled a bit as he slicked 3 fingers. Kendall blushed and turned his head. Logan hooked a finger beneath his chin. "Ken, look at me"

"No, you'll just laugh at me again" Logan turned the younger boy's head with hand under his chin and the other drifted down to tease and play at Kendall's hole. Kendall gasped and shuddered when he felt the fingers tease him.

"I only said it cause it's true. I like the sounds you make," the older boy pushed a bit harder at the puckered opening. Kendall let out a quiet moan, making the chocolate eyed boy smile. "They let me know what I'm doing makes you feel." Logan slowly pushed his finger in, the blonde whimpering in slight pain. "What hurts you," Logan knew he wouldn't move his head; he was too focused on the other sensations, so he brought the now free hand to stoke the boy's halo-like hair. Kendall sighed as the pain slowly dissipated, "What calms you," as Logan continued, Kendall stared at the boy who was now beside him and smiled. Logan slowly thrusted his finger in and out of the boy, letting him get used to the feeling, and slowly added another finger. Kendall moaned at the slightly bigger stretch. "What makes you moan," Logan pushed his fingers a bit farther, brushing the blonde's prostate.

"Logie" Kendall groaned. "M-more Daddy, more"

"What makes you beg," Logan added another finger and Kendall made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Whatever it was, Logan liked it. "What makes you sweat" Logan slowly licked at his neck, lapping at the droplets that had formed there. "But mostly," Logan smirked, "I like that they tell me how hard," Logan's fingers roughly collided with the boy's sweet spot, making said boy moan loudly, "I should fuck your little blonde brains out" Kendall's eyes went a little wide. "How do want it Kendall? You want it soft and slow," Logan's fingers slowly slide in and out of him, softly rubbing at his prostate, "Or hard and fast?" Logan sped up his hand a bit, roughly hitting his prostate. "Tell me Kendall" Logan slowed his hand but continued to hit his prostate with force.

"I-I-I don't care. Fuck me, please" Kendall begged, letting out a breathy moan when Logan lapped at the pre-cum dripping down his shaft. Logan pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube. Kendall panted and looked up at him.

"Condom?" Logan asked, his own hard-on leaking as well.

"I-I-I've never been with anyone" Kendall sat up. Logan smiled.

"Same…so, no condom?" Kendall nodded.

"Wanna feel you," Kendall somehow flipped them so he was now sitting on the brunette. "Wanna feel your cock as fucks me" Kendall whispered.

"For someone who's never been with anyone, you have quite a mouth" Logan replied as Kendall snatched the lube.

"Doesn't mean I haven't seen anything," he blushed as he squirted some lube into his hand, "or thought about it" he wrapped his hand around Logan, "or done anything to myself" Kendall pumped slowly making sure he was slick. He removed his hand and moved so he was seated in Logan's lap again. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Kendall shuddered as he felt Logan throb against his hole.

"Mm, feel how hard I am?" Logan whispered. Kendall nodded and Logan lifted him up a bit, "That's what you do to me" Kendall smiled, he made Logan hard; him, not some big breasted skank or muscular hunk, him. "You wanna feel it in you, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy" Kendall keened. Logan held the base of his cock and Kendall slowly sunk down on it. "So big, Daddy" the blonde whimpered as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable. He gasped when his slight shift allowed Logan's erection to slip in a little deeper and brush his sweet spot just right. "There! Oh fuck yes!"

"You like this don't you baby?" Logan sat up a bit, increasing the pressure the other boy felt.

"Yes, oh fuck! Yes" Kendall cried. He bounced freely on Logan's cock, each jab to his prostate pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Logan flipped them so Kendall's back was now on the bed.

"Say my name Ken" Logan pulled Kendall's legs over his shoulders. Kendall moaned louder, writhing in pleasure against the sheets. "Say my name" Logan thrusted a bit harder, causing the boy to yelp.

"D-Daddy! Fuck, so close!"

"What's my name Kendall?" Logan grabbed his cock and began to stoke in time with his thrusts. "Come on Kendall; tell me who you belong to"

"Logan! Oh Logan, fuck! Fuck! Yes, yes, oh fuck yes" Kendall moaned loudly as he fell into pure bliss, his cum covering Logan's hand.

"Kendall" Logan moaned as Kendall clenched around his cock, pulling him into the bliss as well. His thrusts and hand slowed before he pulled out, collapsing beside the blonde. "That was…I have no words to describe how that felt" Logan sighed with a smile.

"Same…it was everything I hoped it would be and more" Kendall smiled and turned so they could lie face to face. "We should do this more often"

"Like when?" Logan smiled and played with the green-eyed boy's hair.

"I don't know, like the shower, or against the wall" Logan pressed their lips together.

"As much fun as they both sound, I don't think I'll be able to cum again for a few hours" the brown-eyed boy smirked.

"We'll see about that" Kendall smirked as he slid down Logan's body mouthing at the slowly hardening cock.

"Ken, you don't have to-ooh fuck" Logan groaned when Kendall sucked on the head of his no longer placid cock. Kendall smirked, well as best he could, and sucked a bit more. Kendall hummed, the vibrations making Logan twitch. "Just like that" Logan encouraged. Kendall slide further down, stroking what he couldn't fit. "Oh-oh Ken s-stop, I can't, I'm gonna…" Kendall pulled off and stroked with his hand.

"Cum for me Daddy" Kendall tongued the underside of the head and Logan moaned Kendall's name as he came. Kendall continued to tongue and suck him through it. He pulled off and licked his lips. "Mm you taste good Daddy" Kendall smiled and blushed shyly. Logan pulled him up for kiss, nipping at his lips to get them to open. Logan could distinctly taste himself along with something that was undeniably Kendall.

"Bet you taste better" Logan smirked and proceeded to slide down to Kendall's cock. "Hmm," Logan licked his lips as he eyed Kendall hungrily, "you look good enough to eat" Logan took Kendall in one go, smiling at the moan he heard. Logan tongued and sucked until Kendall came with a loud cry that sounded like his name. "Mm I was right," Logan licked his lips and moved back beside Kendall. "You taste divine" Kendall blushed. Logan cupped his cheek, "So beautiful," Logan kissed him, their tongues tangling together. They separated unwillingly. Kendall yawned, his lack of energy finally registering in his brain. "Sleep my love" Logan told him and he smiled.

"Love you" Kendall went a little wide eyed, "I mean, I uh" Logan silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you too, now sleep" Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, keeping him close. Kendall smiled and slowly they both drifted to sleep.

**Well, next chapter we'll see how James and Carlos react to this. What will they do? What will they say? How will Kendall ever-oops! Almost told you what is gonna happen. Guess you'll just have to wait and find out R&R!**


	4. When Life Gives You a Blonde Boy Part2

When Life Gives You a Blonde Boy

**Well…I don't know how to intro this…I don't own anything but the plot, which there is very little of.**

The next day…

Kendall's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. He felt for the brunette beside him but frowned when he felt only air. He sat up, his bottom instantly protesting. He stood and walked over to the bathroom. He smiled when saw that Logan was in the shower. He snuck over and slowly slid in beside the brunette.

"Good morning" Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. Logan jumped a bit but smiled.

"Mm morning babe" Logan turned and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've helped you get clean" Kendall smiled.

"You looked too peaceful, I didn't wanna wake you" Logan pecked his lips but obviously that wasn't enough for the blonde. His arms moved to wrap around Logan's neck, keeping him from moving. "Mm, Ken, Ken we have a month off, there will be plenty of time for this" Kendall shuddered as Logan ground his hips forward.

"O-okay" Kendall smiled.

30 minutes later…

After getting clean and dressed for another day at the pool, Kendall pulled Logan to the kitchen. Kendall pushed Logan to sit on the counter. Logan smiled as he watched Kendall move around and collect things for pancakes.

"Can you try and reach the chocolate chips" Kendall asked, he couldn't reach them.

"Sure," Logan walked over to him and trapped him between the counter and himself, "but you know what else we have to try?" Logan smiled at the slight pink hue coloring the boy's cheeks.

"W-what?" Kendall stuttered.

"We have to try screwing in here" Logan whispered. Kendall gasped.

"Logie! I asked you to get the chocolate chips not tempt me" Kendall smiled.

"So it's agreed we have to fuck in here one day" Logan smirked.

"We'll discuss where we will and will not fuck later, but right now," Kendall grabbed Logan's shirt and smashed their lips together. Logan smiled and pulled the eager blonde off of him. Logan grabbed the chocolate chips and handed them to the blonde before taking a step back.

"I'm gonna go wake James and Carlos" Logan kissed his cheek and went to get the other two. Kendall sighed and began to measure and mix things for pancakes. "They're awake" Logan smiled and sat on the counter closest to the blonde.

"Good, pancakes will be done in a few minutes" Logan just watched the blonde as his made them. "See something you like?" Kendall smiled, not even looking over at the brunette.

"Everything" Logan smirked and went to stand behind the boy. "Mm," Logan licked his lips as he looked the blonde over. "Why can you be on the menu?" Logan ran his hands along Kendall's chest beneath his shirt.

"I'm on your desert menu" Kendall smiled and flipped the pancakes.

"Well then," Logan turned him around and pushed him against the fridge, "I guess I'm having desert for breakfast" Logan pushed their lips together.

"Logie, the pancakes" Logan sighed and let the blonde go. "As much as I would love to stay in our room until I can't move or cum," Logan smirked; he liked that idea, "I'm hungry" Kendall poured more batter in the pan.

"I have some milk you can have" Logan winked and Kendall blushed.

"Later" Kendall smirked. James and Carlos emerged from their room dressed and ready.

"Pancakes!" Carlos smiled and ran over. He tried to steal some chocolate chips but Kendall slapped his hand. "I was kidding" Carlos laughed. His bright and bubbly personality never failed to make Kendall smile.

"Well pancakes would be almost done if Logan could keep it in his pants" Kendall glared playfully at the smart boy who held up his hands. Logan went to watch the news, James joining him a few minutes later.

"So…" Carlos nudged Kendall.

"So what?" Kendall blushed slightly.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, you have a glow. You guys fucked didn't you?" Carlos smirked. Kendall blushed but nodded. "I knew it!" Carlos smiled brightly.

"Knew what?" James asked as he and Logan walked over to join them.

"Kendall and Logan did it" Kendall blushed but he and Logan smiled anyway.

"What can I say? I got soft spot for blondes" Logan wrapped an arm around his waist. After breakfast Logan cleaned up while Kendall and the others watched the weather.

"Aww, it's raining!" Kendall pouted as he looked outside.

"I'm sure we can find something," Logan placed a kiss on the back of the blonde's neck, "to do" Logan winked at him causing the green eyed boy to blush.

"Hey," Logan looked at James, "Bad enough it's raining and you got him but must you flaunt it?"

"What do they mean?" Kendall asked.

"They want you sweetie" Logan whispered to him. Kendall sat quietly for a moment before he smiled.

"I _guess_ they can join us" Kendall grinned. Kendall stood and removed his shirt before tossing it to James who just stared at him. Kendall smiled and crooked a finger in a come-hither motion. James scooted closer and Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck. Kendall glanced at Logan before pressing his lips against James'. James pulled him closer, intensifying it. This was nothing like when he and Logan kissed. Logan's kisses were soft but rough at the same time. James' lips were soft and slid teasingly along his own.

"You're good" James smiled against his lips when they finally separated.

"Thanks" Kendall smiled.

"Let me try" Carlos pulled Kendall's hand so the blonde would face him. Carlos pressed his lips to Kendall's. His lips were a bit rough but the kiss was sweeter than honey. Carlos was gentle and careful as he moved his lips slowly. Kendall pulled away slowly.

"You can be rougher you know" Kendall whispered.

"He prefers it actually," Logan grabbed Kendall and pulled him to himself. "You like being manhandled Ken?" Kendall nodded desperately. "Say it" Logan ordered.

"Yes Daddy" Kendall whimpered and leaned into Logan. Logan smirked and kissed him hard. The other two boys just sat and stared at the couple; there was innocent little Kendall, now a whimpering mess and practically dry humping Logan. And it was hot. Really hot. Hotter than it should have been, but they were all too horny to care. Carlos and James looked at each other. "Daddy" Kendall whined.

"What do you want sweetie?" Logan now had Kendall in his lap on the couch.

"Carlos," Carlos looked up. "James," James looked up as well. "Daddy, someone please I-I hng!" Logan ground his hips against Kendall's, increasing the friction.

"Tell us Kendall," Logan cooed with a smirk. Logan motioned for Carlos and James come over. James was now at Logan's left, Carlos at his right. Kendall closed his eyes and continued to grind forward into Logan.

"Tell us Kendall" James licked and sucked along Kendall's neck.

"We can't help you unless you tell us what you need" Carlos played with Kendall's hair. Kendall mumbled something. "What?"

"F-fuck me? P-please?" Kendall looked up at Logan with wide eyes. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Lock the door" Logan told James. When he came back, Kendall was seated on the couch trying to undress Carlos as they kissed while Logan sucked and kissed along his neck.

"What am I chopped liver?" Kendall pulled away from Carlos' lips. Logan grabbed Carlos and proceeded to claim his lips as well. Kendall shuffled over to James and smiled.

"Hi," Kendall smiled as he wrapped his arms around James' neck. James smiled and pressed their lips together passionately. Kendall hummed in content. James ran his hands slowly along Kendall's exposed skin, slowly caressing the soft skin.

"You're so soft baby" James smiled. Kendall grinned, a slightly wicked glint in his eye.

"Wanna bet I'm soft elsewhere?" he whispered. James' eyes went a little wide before he grinned.

"Definitely," James pulled him back over to the couch, seating him in his lap. They heard a moan and looked over to see Carlos had Logan beneath him, both in only their boxers, grinding as they kissed and licked and nipped at the other's skin. James smiled as he looked back at Kendall, who was still watching the other two. James began sucking and nipping at Kendall's neck drawing quiet whimpers from the boy. "They look like they're having fun" Kendall nodded as best he could. "Wanna have fun Kenny?"

"Y-yes" Kendall gasped. James smirked and pulled off his own shirt and the younger blonde immediately set about kissing and licking and nibbling at the toned boy's chest. Kendall felt a tap on his shoulder as he was struggling with the button on James' pants. He looked up to see Logan's lips pressed against James' and Carlos next to him. He smiled and pulled the boy forward. Kendall fell back, pulling Carlos down on top of him. James and Logan separated and watched the two on the floor for several moments. Carlos licked and kissed a wet trail down Kendall's chest until his pants got in the way.

"I say we relocate to a bed" Logan grinned wickedly. They all nodded and basically ran to Kendall and Logan's bedroom. Once there Kendall was pushed to sit on the bed. The other boys stood around the bed just staring at him, eyes heavily clouded with lust and want.

"What?" Kendall looked at them. Logan grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the edge of the bed causing him to squeal. Logan pulled the blonde's sweatpants down and smirked when he saw the blonde had for gone underwear.

"On the floor, on your back" Logan told him. Kendall obeyed and laid down. The other boys pulled off what was left of their clothes. "James, hold him down" James smirked and Kendall sat up.

"What?" Kendall was pulled to sit against James' front. Kendall wiggled and futilely tried to escape the other's grip. "Lemme go" Kendall whined. Logan shifted through things in the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"And when did you find time to get this?" Logan asked as he showed Kendall the bottle in his hand. Kendall blushed; the bottle claimed to increase sensitivity tenfold. "Let's test this claim now, shall we?"

"N-no, no please. Please don't" Kendall begged. Logan ignored him and proceeded to coat his fingers. Kendall tried to kick Logan's hand away.

"Carlos hold his arms, James, his ankles" Logan said. Carlos grabbed his wrists and James pulled Kendall's legs apart and held his ankles leaving his hole on display for everyone. Kendall whined and wiggled. Logan smiled and leaned into him a little. "So why don't you want me to use this Ken?"

"I-I I'm over sensitive already" Kendall mumbled.

Kendall whimpered and leaned forward trying to reach Logan. Carlos loosened his grip a little and Kendall was able to free his wrists. Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him forward for a heated lip lock. Kendall was pushed onto his stomach and held down, causing his lips to be pulled away from Logan's. Logan smirked when Kendall whined. Logan knew Kendall was still a little stretched from last night so he pushed his fingers in roughly.

"Hu-h" Kendall cried. Logan pulled them out and asked Carlos to help him move the blonde's legs. Kendall now had his ass in the air and his shoulders pressed into the floor.

"There we go" Logan smacked his rear a few times and Kendall cried out a little at every one. "You like being on display for us Kendall?"

"Y-yes" Kendall groaned.

"You wanna be our slut, Ken?"

"Yes" Logan smiled and slid his fingers back in feeling around for that, "O-h, t-there" Kendall moaned when Logan found that one spot.

"You like that baby?" Carlos smirked at the boy.

"Yes, papi" Carlos grinned. "Fuck, daddy, I wanna cum! Please"

"Cum then" Logan told him. Kendall's moans got louder before he screamed and came. "Such a good boy. Who do want to fuck you first?"

"J-James" Kendall whined. James smirked and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him so he was in his lap but facing the other two boys. James pushed in slowly, forcing weak, effeminate keens from the younger blonde. Once he was finally all the way in Kendall wrapped an arm around James' neck and pulled him forward so he could breathe in the tall brunette's ear. "M-move" he begged.

"What should I do Logan, he seems awfully needy" Logan smirked and moved with Carlos over beside the pair. Logan pulled James into a sloppy kiss before pulling away with a smile.

"I don't know…I think you should take him as he is now" Kendall moaned and tried to move; they looked to see what was causing him to wriggle. Carlos had started licking at the blonde's leaking cock while Kendall tried to force him to suck.

"Please, ugh uh-huh" James tightened the arm around the blonde's waist to keep him from moving any more. "I wanna cum" Kendall sobbed with need. Logan wrapped his hand firmly at the base of the blonde's cock preventing any impending orgasm. "Logan" Kendall moaned and moved his hand from Carlos' head to Logan's, pulling him closer. "P-please, make him move I-I oh shit!" James smirked as he batted Logan's hand away and replaced it with his own. James pushed him forward a little and began to thrust in and out of the boy. "Yes! T-there, right there, oh please let me cum" Kendall looked pleadingly at his lover. Logan smirked and nodded to James who then began to stroke the boy.

"Come on Kendall. Cum for us" Kendall moaned and came hard in James' hand, the taller boy soon following. Kendall groaned as Carlos pulled him into his arms. "Good boy" Carlos ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Kendall hummed contently as Carlos laid him on his back. Carlos shifted his legs so they were spread and Carlos could see his leaking hole. Kendall whimpered as Carlos rubbed his fingers against the opening.

"Huh-uh, fuck" Kendall tried to reach up and grab Carlos but Logan held his arms down. "Logie! Lemme go!" Carlos pushed in causing Kendall to cease his whining in favor of panting.

"That's right, pant baby" Carlos smirked and began to thrust faster.

"Yeah, take that cock nice and deep in your tight hole Ken" Logan whispered to him. Kendall moaned and tilted his head back as Carlos thrust in and out roughly. Kendall arched his back as he moaned continuously.

"So tight, fuck" Carlos groaned. Kendall's breath started to hitch and his whimpers got louder as Carlos shifted a bit.

"T-there, hit it harder" Kendall begged his voice catching in his throat. Carlos grinned and proceeded to abuse the spot roughly. "Huh, agh, oh yes, _yes_, _fuck, oh my god_" Kendall moaned. "Carlos I-I can't hold m-much longer" Carlos wrapped a hand around Kendall's weeping member and stroked it quickly. "Ah-haaa, so good, so fucking close"

"Cum for us Kendall" Logan said. Kendall let out a high moan and came, Carlos following soon after. Carlos pulled out and flopped down next to James who proceeded to pull him into an intense kiss. Kendall's breaths slowed until they were relatively normal again. Logan pulled him into his lap. "If you're tired we can just sleep" Kendall shook his head. "Kendall seriously I-"

"I want you" Kendall pushed Logan back against the bed and straddled him. "Please" Logan nodded. Kendall hovered above Logan for a moment, teasing him. "How bad do you want me daddy?" Logan growled and tightened his grip on the blonde's hips. "I bet you want it really bad. Watching James and Carlos fuck me got you nice and hard for me. I want it hard; can you fuck me hard enough to make me cum again, Daddy?"

"You know I can" Logan growled.

"Prove it" Kendall whispered. Logan pulled him down striking his prostate right away, causing the blonde to yelp. "Oh _yes_, YES! Oh my god, fuck" Kendall fell forward onto Logan, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

Logan pushed him forward onto his back. Logan hooked Kendall's legs over his shoulders and slid back into the boy.

"Logan!" Kendall begged. Logan pulled back and thrust forward harshly. Logan continued this harsh pattern of thrusting in and out of the moaning blonde below him. "Fuck, o-oh yes, there, right there!" Kendall begged his eyes falling shut and rolling back.

"Open your eyes," Kendall opened them, "I want to see the lust in your eyes as I fuck you" Logan growled. Kendall nodded and swallowed hard. Logan began to stoke him causing the blonde moan louder. "You close?" Kendall whimpered and nodded. "Let go Kendall" Kendall moaned as cum covered his stomach. The sporadic clenching around his cock made Logan lose it as he let go deep inside the blonde. Logan pulled out slowly causing the blonde to groan. "All in favor of a nap?" there was several groans of agreement. The boys crawled onto Kendall and Logan's combined beds and snuggled together under the covers. Logan had his legs twined with Kendall's and an arm wrapped around the blonde, Kendall doing the same to Logan. James was behind Logan and Carlos was behind Kendall.

"That was fun, we should this again" Kendall smiled.

"Definitely" the other boys agreed as they all dozed off.

**Sorry it took so long. Had a busy summer and stuff. Again sorry it took so long. I'm trying; I just have a lot on my plate right now.**

**Lauren**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

From the desk of LifetimeofMusic27:

To all those who thought this was an update, I'm sorry. My mind has gone blank for this story…shocking as it seems. I have like scraps of ideas but none of them go together. So…if you have an idea for this story please either leave a comment or PM me. HOWEVER! I will not accept any overly gross requests, which include but are not limited to:

*certain forms of bloodplay (no dying from blood loss)

*scat (or any bodily waste for that matter) play in any way shape or form

*certain types of AUs, like freaky aliens with weird genitalia

*ANGST (I can not do angst I have tried but I'm only good with certain types of angst)

*some cosplay

Other than that I will look at most ideas with an open mind. Thank You!


End file.
